


Love Brings You Home

by CCWriter1411



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Orphan Leo, Peter Pan AU (if you squint), Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCWriter1411/pseuds/CCWriter1411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's life sucks, he knows it does. All he wants is a place he feels at home. Perhaps this Nico kid can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!!  
> Below is part 1 of the fic I wrote for the PJO Rare Pair Project on Tumblr. Check it out [HERE](http://rarepairproject.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, I will add a link soon to some artwork for this fic! I'm super excited to see it!  
> I will also add tags and characters as they come up.
> 
> Anyway, this story has a lot of firsts for me (word count goal, First person POV, first time writing angst, etc. lol) so please let know what you think. I have the first 3 chapters written and will be posting them all now. After that it will be as fast as I get it written. 
> 
> Feel free to stop by [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ccwriter1411) and tell me to hurry up!

“Life takes you to unexpected places. Love brings you home.”

Melissa McClone – Romance Writer

 

 

“When I was little I use to dream about all kinds of things. What it would be like to fly. How awesome it would be to have magic. How I wish I had a ton of brothers and sisters and so many cousins I couldn’t even count them all.”

“Growing up, it was just mom and I. Don’t get me wrong, my mom was the best! But we didn’t exactly have it easy. She worked a lot of hours to take care of us and I was alone most of the time.”

“She died when I was 10 and that’s when I realized that I never truly knew what being alone felt like. After that my dreams changed. I still wished I could fly but not for the same enjoyment of feeling the wind in my hair or seeing if I could lay on a cloud. All I could think of was flying away, getting away from all the social workers and all the homes and all the little punk kids that thought because I was new to the system meant I was an easy target. I was kicked out of my first shelter because I broke a bully’s nose and the second shelter because I broke another one's arm.”

“The only dream to stay somewhat the same was how badly I wished I had a family. That there was anyone, no matter how far removed, that could save me from this hell hole I now called my life. But alas, I’m 17 and I’m still here. I don’t pick fights anymore thanks to Charlie. He was the first person to ever try and help me through this shit. We first met 3 years ago and he’s been my best friend ever since. And now HE’S LEAVING!!”

“Oh Leo, don’t be so dramatic.”

I sit up from where I’ve fallen, I’ll admit dramatically, onto the director’s couch. “Mr. Brunner, you don’t understand. He is my only friend here, my mejor amigo. He’s like my left arm; how do I live without my left arm?”

Mr. Brunner gives me that  _ Are you serious right now _ look as we both glance down at his wheel chair. I flush red and try to back track. “Ok, bad example, but seriously you have to help get me out of here… please!”

“How long did it take you to work up that speech? I’ve known you since even before you even came under my care. Did you really think a sob story with facts I already knew was going to work?”

_ I guess not.  _ I think but don’t answer.

“The rules are simple Leo; when you turn 16 you get a job so that when you turn 18 you can work on leaving so you’re out by 19. You have a good job at the mechanic’s shop and you turn 18 in 9 months. Maybe if you start college applications now you can get accepted to a university by next fall.”

“Oh my god, that’s such a long time.” Now I’m just whining, I feel pathetic.

“Get out of my office Leo.” he says without any real anger.

Mr. Brunner has been my social worker since I was 14 but I remember meeting him when I was 12. He’s an older gentleman but no one really knows how old exactly. He cares a lot about the kids that are in his care; that’s why everything is so strict. Overall, he’s a much better social worker than any of the others I’ve had.

As I walk back to my room I wonder if my story will work on Charlie.

***

“Are you really asking me this right now?”

“Come on dude, just a little bit longer.”

“Leo, I turned 19 last month; I’ve already been here a year longer for you. I love you man but I gotta split. Besides, my government grant has finally come through and I can go to college. Aren’t you happy for me?”

“Of course I’m happy for you!”

What a stupid question! I might be a whiny little shit (his words, not mine) but I’m not that self-centered. If anyone deserved a shot at happiness it was Charlie. The guy has a heart of gold and the memory of an elephant. He will do great in college and with a good degree he can get a good job. Maybe meet a nice girl and have the life he’s always wanted.

_ I know, I know. Suck it up Valdez and be a man! _

“I’m just really gonna miss you, asshole!”

_ I am not going to cry! _

“You better email me all the time and I don’t mean short little how’s it going emails, I want a fucking novel.” I say as the first tear escapes and runs down my face.

_ Shit, here it comes _

“Oh, come here you little shit.” Charlie grabs my arm and pulls me into a loud back slapping hug. 

“You’re going to be fine.” he says after a minute of us still hugging.

_ I’m not crying, I don’t care what you think. _

“And hey, you can come visit me and who knows maybe you’ll get accepted next year and we will be back together, just like old times.”

“Oh yea, I’ll add that to my dream list. Right after make out with an angel but before become a millionaire and live happily ever after.”

I guess it’s not that farfetched though. I only have one year left of high school and I have decent GPA, again all thanks to Charlie and his mandatory study nights.

“Don’t be so gloomy, you’ll see. We’re going to go to college, get awesome degrees, I’ll meet a nice girl and maybe she’ll have a sister… or a brother!” he adds with a wink.

When I hit him with my pillow I wonder if it’s possible to love someone and hate them just as much.

*** 

Now that Charlie is gone everything feels different. The room we shared is quieter; he was always typing on his computer or listening to music. Jokes don't seem as funny without his booming laughter. I’m sure I’ll have a new roommate soon, hopefully he’s cool and not a douche bag.

Something else Charlie was good at was making sure I wasn’t late to work. So when I walk up after I’ve snoozed my alarm about 3 times past when I needed to get up, I realize I’m walking to work today.  _ Fan-tastic! _

I hate walking, people are assholes in this town. Always blowing through yellows until they're running red lights; not looking where they're going. You have to wait at least 5 seconds after the light has turned red before you even think about walking.

Another thing that sucks about walking at this time is all the people pushing and shoving. Trying to make the light before the little white silhouette turns back into the big red hand. I’m not one to push my luck; I have so little of it to begin with. So when the countdown hits 3, I’m not about to start walking.

What I hear next really makes me wish I had. A grating voice that makes my blood boil. 

Octavian Sinclair.

A pathetic excuse for a human being. He’s spoiled, arrogant, vicious and actually rather cowardly; hiding behinds his friends and never backing up any of his hateful words or threats.

We first met after I was placed in Mr. Brunner’s care and started attending the local high school. We were in chemistry together which should have been a red flag to begin with. What genius decided freshman should take chemistry? Anyway, I had managed to stay off of his radar for a few weeks but of course I knew who he was and the reputation he carried. 

Then one day in class we were doing a handheld fireball experiment. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life. A ball of fire that was actually cool enough that you could hold in your hand. Of course being the comedic genius that I am, as soon as the teacher even mentioned that people could juggle with them I instantly wanted to attempt it. 

I lit the 3 balls and got started; everyone was watching and I was doing pretty well until I took a step back and stumbled over someone’s backpack. Luckily 2 of the balls hit the ground and were stepped on before anything was burned but of course the last one landed on my head and low and behold my cheap knock off hair gel was kind of flammable. It was put out quickly enough without any serious injury and most of the classroom was just shocked by what happened.

But not Octavian.

After a moment of stunned silence, he started laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Of course his little posse joined in until they were all forced to stop but as he was winding down he uttered the words that will forever hang over me and gave birth to the nickname that will follow me in this town until the day I die.

“YOU LIT UP LIKE A FUCKING MATCHSTICK!!!”

“Look who we have here fellas, it’s little matchstick. Set yourself on fire lately?”

“Octavian, what are you doing here with us commoners? Where’s your fancy car? Oh!” I say as I snap my fingers. “That’s right, you blew the engine!” He’s glowering at me now. “Gosh, I wonder how long that will take to fix?”

We both know I’m the one fixing his car. His Uncle is good friends with the shop owner and my mentor. It really ticks him off that he has to rely on me for anything. I remember when they first dropped it off. Octavian’s Uncle Apollo was so upset with the boy. Octavian looked like he had been yelled at for hours.

“Hephaestus buddy! I have a problem. Hot Rod here blew the engine in my Lexus; please tell me you can fix it?” I came out of the back room then and when my nemesis and I made eye contact an emotion I couldn’t place crossed his face before it turned to stone.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped, his voice full of disgust. “OCTAVIAN!” his uncle scolded him. Apollo is a good guy; his relative must be a real piece of shit to have raised a monster like his nephew. “This is my apprentice Leo.” Hephaestus comments. “As a matter of fact Leo, this would be a good project for you. What do you say Apollo? It may take a little longer but I can make an adjustment to the labor cost for you?”

“Uncle! I need my car back like… now. I can’t go the rest of summer without one. Besides, I’m sure you don’t want an… apprentice... working on my car.” He says it like it is the lowest job he could ever imagine possible. 

Apollo turns to face his nephew completely, “For 1 – it’s my car that I thought you were responsible enough to dive. Apparently I was wrong!” Octavian shrunk back a little at that. “And 2 – I think this is a perfectly acceptable additional to your punishment. Maybe then you will learn to respect property better!” He turns back to us, “Take all the time you need Leo. Just let me know whenever it's ready please.”

Octavian has been an ass to me ever since. Well, he has always been an ass but now I hear from his sorry ass multiple times a day.

“I want my car back you little shit. You better finish it soon or I’m going to take a tooth for each day you’re not done.”

“It will be done when it’s done  _ hot rod _ !” He doesn’t really like that answer if the rough bump to my shoulder is any indication.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day is pretty normal. I changed old man Jackson’s oil, replaced the brake pads in Ms. Grace's Toyota and installed a new cooling pack for Mr. Zhang

I didn’t however make it to Octavian’s car… Darn!

On my way home, I like to walk by the old railroad tracks. It’s on the quieter side of town but it’s not like I’m in a hurry to get back to the group home.

_ Home… _

What a strange thing to call a place for orphans. By definition “Home” is a place where a person lives permanently. I guess that’s true, but home is supposed to be so much more.

Home is supposed to be where loved ones are.

Home is supposed to be comforting and a place where you look forward to going.

Home is supposed to be where your heart is, where your family is… I have none of that.

Not love, not family, I’m not comforted there anymore without Charlie. If anything I feel trapped now. I wish I could just leave and be on my own.

I start kicking a rock to distract myself and take my mind out of that depressing place.

“I wish I had a home.” I say out loud and I feel pretty pathetic for it.

“Awww, poor little baby matchstick doesn’t have a home?”

_ Oh shit… not him… anyone but him… _

“What happened to your parents little baby?” Octavian’s lackey Michael adds.

“Did they realize how pathetic you are and abandon you?” Stooge #3 Bryce finishes off.

Now my blood is starting to boil. Octavian is giving me this smug little look. I want to punch this bastard in the face but I know I can’t take all three of them and he knows it too. I might get one lucky hit in but then I’m dead.

_ Walk away Leo, just walk away _

I attempt to brush past them but Michael grabs my arm and swings me back around to face Octavian. “Where do you think you’re going; we’re not done talking.” 

“I’m past done being verbally assaulted so I would beg to differ.”

“Ooohhh big words there Valdez.” Bryce comments stupidly. 

“Those are average size words but I guess your pea brain just doesn’t understand.” 

“You mother fu-“ he raises his hand to hit me but Octavian tells him not too.

“No one lays a hand on him,” he adds oddly “unless I do first.”

_ Great! _

“Where’s my car dip shit?”

“Back at the shop I’m sure.”

“You know what I mean dumbass. Is it done yet?”

“If it was done, you would have it back by now wouldn’t you?” His face is getting darker with every comment I make. I know I should shut up and tell him what he wants to hear. The rational side of my brain wants to apologize. Wants to tell him I will have it done by the end of the week. But the snarky, confrontation,  _ I won’t take your shit like everyone else _ side still wants to punch him in the face.

“You know, I think I know now why your parents abandoned you and why you have no friends. You’re just a worthless…”

_ Breathe Leo, breathe. _

I close my eyes and try to drown out his continued insults about my intelligence, my appearance and everything else about me. He’s just a bully. He may be the richest kid in town but he will probably still fuck up at some point, ruin his life and die alone. At least that’s my hope.

“…so why don’t you go down the street and suck someone’s cock you little fa-“

_ FUCK IT! _

The crunch of his nose against my knuckles is the most satisfying sound I’ve ever heard.

Just as I’m sure the splat of my face hitting the ground is for Michael. The first hit I register is to my stomach. Like someone just shot a cannon ball at me at point blank range. Then Bryce kicks me right in my lower back shooting a pain so intense straight up my spine making the rest of the kicks all blur together.

I cough up blood and the kicks stop for a second. I attempt to open my eyes but that proves to be a mistake as I see the toe of Octavian’s name brand shoe barreling towards my face.

That’s when everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I should be in pain.

Everything is dark and I kind of feel like I’m floating. All I can hear is my breathing and a little beeping noise. I try to open my eyes and nothing happens. I read once that when you have trouble falling asleep you should imagine your limbs all going numb slowly starting with your feet. I attempt that now but in reverse. I think about wiggling my toes and then curling my toes. I think about moving my foot up and down and then rolling my ankle. Next I try to move my legs and bend my knees. Then I think about rocking my hips side to side and wiggling my fingers. 

Everything is tingly like my entire body was asleep and these small movements are waking it up.

I eventually make it to my head and finally my eyes and everything floods with a bright white light. As my focus comes to the first thing I notice are a pair of piercing brown eyes and of course the first thing I think because I’m ridicules is “hey there, pretty brown eyes.”

“I’m sorry, what?” replies said owner of the pretty eyes as he backs away from me.

“ _ Smooth Valdez. _ ” I mumble as I try to move around. 

“Hey, be careful. You have been out for a while; you need to take it slow.” Says brown eyes. I feel strange, disoriented and dizzy. My head hurts but miraculously I don’t think I have any broken bones. I attempt to sit up but he won’t let me. That’s when I take my first real look at him. He’s on his hands and knees beside me. He has dark hair that frames his round olive skinned face. His pretty brown eyes are full of concern but then he blinks and his cheeks tint pink as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and looks down. I realize I’m staring, almost gawking at him. I know I should say something but I can’t seem to form words.

I look away hoping I haven’t embarrassed myself too much and then I remember what happened. How I was jumped by Octavian and his gang of losers. If brown eyes saw that then I’m sure he thinks I’m weak and pathetic like everyone else I know.

“Did you see what happened to me?” I ask shyly 

“No, I didn’t see anything. I heard some boys talking about it down the street so I came to see if you were ok.” I move around a little bit to test my limbs. I confirm that nothing feels broken, so I sit up with brown eyes’ help. I can only imagine how terrible I look. My head is throbbing something fierce and I’m sure I have dirt and blood all over my face. Feeling like the situation can’t get any worse, I decide to go for it.

“I’m Leo by the way.”

“Nico.” he provides, with a tiny smile.

“Well Nico, how terrible do I look on a scale of 1-10? 1 being terrible and 10 being 10 times more terrible.”

That gets a laugh out of him. It’s soft and kind of shy, like he’s not used to laughing or at least didn’t expect too. It’s a beautiful laugh.

“Well, I’m not sure on a rating but you look better than before I cleaned the blood off your face.”

“You did  _ what _ ?” I ask surprised.

“I…cleaned the…blood off your face.” he answers skeptically like he isn’t sure if he should deny he did anything.

“Why would you do that?” Now he looks nervous. I know my voice is rising but I can’t seem to help it. “We don’t even know each other!”

“It just seemed like the right thing to do. No one deserves to be ambushed, beaten and left to…” Now he’s the one raising his voice. Where there was anger in my chest a moment ago now sits confusion as I think about what he’s saying.

“How do you know I didn’t deserve it?” I ask quietly after a moment of silence.

“I just… I just do ok.”

_ But that doesn’t make any sense… _

“I mean… I saw those guys, I heard what they said about you.” Now he looks downright murderous. “If you were guilty of something they would have sounded like they delivered justice or made you pay for something…”

_ He’s standing up for me. This beautiful stranger is standing up for me. _

“…that’s just not what it sounded like.” He pulls his knees tightly up to his chest as he finishes the sentence looking a mixture of angry, concerned and like he wishes his mouth would just shut up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make such a big deal out of it. it’s just, most people don’t believe me. Most people around here think I deserve shit like this because I’m…” Now I wish I could just stop talking. 

“You’re what?” he’s loosened this grip on his legs but they are still pulled up in front of him.

“You don’t want to hear about my problems.” I can’t seem to meet his eyes when I say it. I can’t stand seeing pity on people faces. Especially ones as adorable as his...  _ wait what? _

“Let me guess, you have a deadbeat parent and because of that you had a terrible childhood. Possible beaten or maybe just alone all the time. Then tragedy strikes and takes the only decent family you had causing your whole world to be upside down and moving in slow motion and it takes everything you possibly have to just get out of bed or not take that one step over the edge that will lead to a very long fall.”

_ I get the feeling we aren’t talking about me anymore. _

“Close…”

***

I don’t know how much time passes but the sun has started to set and I realize I’ve shared my whole life story with him. I don’t know what it is but I can’t seem to shut up. Maybe it's because Nico is so easy to talk to. He sat there the whole time giving me his undivided attention. He never tried to butt in or give me his opinion; he just listened.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me. I didn’t mean to unload all my issues on you.”

“I know how you feel you know.” 

“You do?”

“I was an outcast in my town too. Although for a different reason.” He looks down at his hands and flexes them open and closed.

“And what would that reason be?”

He just keeps looking at his hands and at first I think he didn’t hear me but then he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and raises his face to look at me. Our eyes lock and he just kind of stares at me for a moment. His eyes are so intense, like he’s studying me, like he’s deciding if I’m worthy of knowing about this part of him. His gaze is making me twitchy and nervous but I really want to get to know him better and this seems like a really important thing to know.

“Before I say anything, you have to know that I never wanted to hurt anyone and I never asked or wanted any of it.”

I nod my head because what the hell am I supposed to say after that?

“You see, I have a very unique gift. It’s a dark gift but it doesn’t have to be used for evil, at least that’s what my mother used to say. But in my… town, anything strange or not normal was shunned and feared. I discovered it at a very young age and my family tried to keep it a secret. My father was ashamed and pretended like I didn’t exist most of the time. My mother & sister were more understanding. They knew it wasn’t my fault and helped me try to control it.” 

“But I was kid, I wanted to go outside and play and go to school like Bianca & all the other kids. One day I saw two girls my age going down the lake and I followed them. My plan was to ask them if they wanted to play. I followed them down but keep my distance, trying to talk myself into going up to them. Then I realized there were some older boys in the water all ready. I got closer and realized they didn’t have any clothes on.”

_ He’s really red for someone that caught some boys skinny dipping… _

“The girls realized it too and were trying to leave but the boys wanted them to come in.”

_ Oh that’s why… _

“They were getting closer to the girls and trying to talk them into it but when they turned and tried to leave a boy caught one of girl's arms and started pulling her to the water. I panicked, I knew something bad was going to happen because you don’t treat girls like that. So I ran out of the bushes and started yelling at him to let her go. I hadn’t noticed that when I stepped out the day had become much darker than it should be at that time. My yelling distracted the boy and the girl was able to get free and the two ran off.” 

“Then the boy came up to me obviously pissed off that I ruined his fun. He said ‘You made me lose my toy; guess I’ll need a new one.’ and then he lunged at me. I threw my hands out in front of me with everything I had hoping I could make him stop. As soon as I did that I remember feeling the wind rush forward from behind me and the boy went flying into the water where he hit, hard and dropped below the surface.”

_ …holy shit… _

“You see, I have the power to control shadows. I can move them and move through them and if I concentrate hard enough or if my emotions are strong enough, I can use them like a solid object. So apparently I was the one that made it darker outside, I was pulling the shadows to me without even realizing it. Then when he came at me, I threw the shadows forward and pushed him back essentially but with 10 times the force.”

_ HOLY SHIT! _

“The boy was hurt pretty bad but they were able to get him home and they told their parents I attacked them with my  _ ‘crazy magic’ _ .”

He’s starting to break down at this point; his hands are shaking.

“My mother and sister and I were trying to make a plan when the town’s people came to our house. They demanded I pay for what I did and tried to force me out of the house.”

_ Where the hell is he from, Salem? _

“My mother shielded me but they attacked her and then my sister and my father was nowhere to be found.”

His hands are in fists and his teeth are clenched and hot, angry tears are starting to fall down his cheeks.

“STOP!” I say quietly and then again louder.

I reach out for his hands. His eyes lock with mine and they are no longer a pretty brown. They’re cold and black and filled with anger. I know I should be afraid or wary but all I can think to do is pull him forward and hug him. We sit like that for a moment until his breathing is back too normal and he pulls away.

He lets out a very soft laugh as he wipes the tears off his face. “Now I’m the one that’s sorry for unloading all my issues on you.”

I am stunned, speechless. I stammer out an “it's ok.” after a second but then I just sit there, frozen. What on earth am I supposed to say after that? After learning that the person next to me has special powers and, if his first comments are any clue, that his family was beaten to death over them.

We sit in silence until it starts to get awkward. I need to say something; I know I need to say something. We are sitting side by side now, facing the sunset. I glance over at him slowly and the site takes my breath away. He’s sitting with his elbows resting on his bent knees and his chin is resting on his arms. He is watching the sun set and I can tell the silence doesn’t bother him at all. I turn my head so I’m staring openly at him but he still doesn’t really move. He casts his eyes down for a second like he’s embarrassed. He must think that I’m freaked out or that I think he’s crazy or that I’m even scared.

What I’m thinking is the exact opposite of all that.

I think he’s gorgeous. The light is hitting him perfectly, giving him a golden glow that makes him seem like an angel. I can’t see them but I bet the sun does incredible things to his eyes.  _ I really want to see his eyes. _ That’s when I realize it. That I am not the least bit afraid or turned off by him. He is still the same person that overheard a conversation about a random kid getting beat up and instead of walking away or calling someone else to handle it, he came looking himself. He is still the same person that assumed the best without even knowing me. I’m not afraid, in fact, I want to know every single astounding detail about this wonderful human being.

Starting with the obvious: “Can I see it?”

“See what?” he’s confirms quietly, turning his eyes to me and I was right. They look so warm now.  _ I think I’m melting. _

“Your crazy magic.” I say with a tiny smile.

“It doesn’t frighten you?”

“Not, in the slightest.”

He smiles then, just a little bit and his cheeks might have brightened up a smidge but he turned away and looked over at the trees which are dark with the approach of night.  He holds his hand out palm up, like he’s going to call a dog over. Then, one finger at a time starting with his pinky, he slowly starts to fold them into a fist. With each movement the air around us gets a little colder. I look over towards the trees and I see a portion of the shadow moving in our direction. It’s like it's melting off the rest of the shadow like wax rolling down a candle or water spilling from a cup, only slower and Nico is pulling it towards us. 

It snakes along the ground until it’s in front of our feet. Nico moves his hand over it and makes a motion like he is going to pick it up. Slowly the shadow starts to lift off the ground and form a ball, hovering in the air above his hand.  My mouth fell open a while ago and now I’m just gawking at his hands. He lets out a soft giggle as he starts to pull at the ball like it’s taffy, stretching it and molding it. I must be dreaming because this is the most incredible thing I’ve ever witnessed.

However, all my brain can think is “That’s so cool! You’re like a magician!”

He turns to look at me with his eyebrows all scrunched together and his eyes squinted and now all I can think is  _ that was fucking stupid Valdez _ . Then he smiles and starts to laugh and not just a little laugh but a full on hysterical, side splitting laugh that warms my heart and I can’t help but laugh with him.

We laugh so hard we fall over. I haven’t laughed this hard in so long, it’s such a perfect feeling.

We calm down after a moment but we stay laying down looking up at the stars.

“You know,” he says as he turns his head to look at me “I know a place where everyone is accepted and no one is discriminated against for what they look like or what they can do or even how they feel. It’s like paradise where everyone is welcome and nothing major is expected of you in return, no questions asked.”

_ That does sound like paradise. _

“And where is this magical place?” I ask skeptically.

“We call it Camp Half-Blood because that’s kind of what it feels like, summer camp.”

“Is it close by? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Well that’s the tricky part, you can’t actually drive or walk there.”

“So what, it’s like a second star to the right kind of place?” I say with a laugh.

“A what?” he responds completely serious and totally confused.

“You know, like Peter Pan?”

Nico just shakes his head slowly.

“Ok… nevermind.” I say sitting up. “How do you get to the magical paradise where everyone is welcomed Nico?”

He sits up now too. “Well, that’s where I come in actually. Remember how I said I can move  _ through _ the shadows?” I nod because I don’t want to jump to conclusions. “Well, I can actually use the shadows like a door from one place to another.”  

“I’m sorry _ , what now _ ? Are you saying you can use a shadow... to  _ teleport? _ ?” He can’t be serious…

He doesn’t answer but the mischievous look on his face is new. He stands up and walks a few steps to a spot that is much darker than the rest of the area.  He turns and looks at me over his shoulder and with a smirk he walks into the shadow like he’s passing through smoke and disappears.

“ _ what the fuck _ ” I whisper as I get to my feet and look around. Suddenly I feel a cold chill run up my spine and tickle the hairs on the back of my neck.

_ “Boo”  _ Nico whispers in my ear and I swear I jump two feet in the air as I spin around. He starts laughing hysterically again when I place a hand to my chest and try to calm my breathing down.

“Dick move, dude! Dick move!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. The look on your face though was amazing!” he can barely speak; he’s laughing so much.

“ha ha ha, you are so funny.”

He calms down after that but he is still smiling more than he has most of the time we’ve been out here. “Well, what do you say Leo?”

What do I say.

_ What do I say? _

My life sucks, I know that. There is one person in my life I give a crap about and only one person that gives a crap about me. Well maybe two, Mr. Brunner is a good guy and I know he cares what happens to me to a point but I am still just one of his charges; we aren’t family.

But then again neither is Nico. I can’t just walk away from my life; there would be hell to pay if I run away. School starts in a couple weeks and if I expect to get into college I have to finish and get a diploma. I look over at Nico and he’s watching me, no doubt seeing me weigh the pros and cons in my head. He gives me a gentle smile and  _ damn _ , he needs to be more careful with those.

I have to be smart about this. I can’t just go running off with the first cute boy that pays attention to me. But why should I stay here? I will just have to explain my injuries to Mr. Brunner and face Octavian in the body shop and for a whole school year. It does sound amazing though; a chance to be accepted and have friends. Maybe I can just visit and be back in time for school. Maybe if I have people (or just one person) I can talk to in the afternoon will help me get through the day.

Nico quietly says my name and it pulls me out of my internal debate.

“I want to go Nico, I really do. I am just worried about the repercussions about leaving. Can I talk to my social worker first?”

“I really need to be getting back, I’ve been gone a lot longer than I planned.”

I look over at him again and it hits me how much I don’t want him to leave. Not just for the obvious reasons but because I don’t want to be alone. “ _ I am so tired of being alone all the time _ .” I close my eyes after that admission that I didn’t mean to make.

_ Damn it Leo, why can’t you keep your thoughts to yourself! _

I feel the light touch of fingers along my thumb. When I open my eyes Nico is right in front of me, a soft look in his eyes.

“Come with me,” he says softly “and you will never have to be alone again.”

I nod my head yes because deep down I know this is what I want; it’s what I’ve always wanted.

A place I feel safe… welcome… at home.

At that Nico smiles, a smile so beautiful this close up, and laces his fingers with mine. “Everything will be perfect, you’ll see.” he says as it starts to get darker and darker outside.

I just keep eye contact with him, not daring or wanting to look away from his pretty brown eyes until they're the last thing I see.

After that it’s only darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it so far...  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I would love to know what you think, so be sure to let me know!!


End file.
